


a draught of love

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Armitage Hux, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Witch Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Armitage and Kylo ring in the New Year with the forest's most magical tradition. Armitage, emboldened by rum and affection, makes an unexpected move on his witchy lover.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Home Sweet Home





	a draught of love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to sneak in one last Kylux fic before 2019 ends, so witch AU it is. This is dedicated to everyone who has contributed and helped develop this AU, you all have been absolutely lovely and really helped keep my mood up these past two months. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Has it started yet?” Hux asked as he stepped out onto the back porch of the cottage, where Kylo sat in a plump deck chair made of dark chocolate and nougat, enjoying the quiet wintery night. 

“Not yet. Still got a couple more minutes left,” Kylo replied, turning in his seat to accept a warm mug of hot buttered rum in his favorite candy-striped mug. Hux took a sip out of his own, more subdued cup—earthenware brown, decorated on the side with porcelain gumdrop buttons—and let out a pleased sigh as the warm drink and mellowing alcohol settled in his belly. He was dressed in his grey sweater and long black coat, a scarf wrapped around his neck keeping him extra comfortable despite the cold. Kylo, on the contrary, wore only his light cloak and thin black shirt, magic giving him a natural resistance to the weather. 

“Excellent. It’ll give me a little bit of time to get my buzz properly going.” Hux chuckled, easing his considerable bulk into the seat next to Kylo. The chair groaned with his weight, but Kylo had enchanted them to support his body no matter how large or heavy it got, so it held firm. Hux let out a fond sigh, reclining back as he settled his mug on the round shelf of his belly. 

“Don’t get too drunk now, Armie, or else I’m gonna have to drag you to bed.”

Hux blew air through his lips. “Oh, yes. What a chore that would be, what with your tremendous magical abilities and all. Didn’t you levitate me off the ground just to prove you could the other day?”

Kylo smirked over the rim of his steaming mug. “It was a joke, pudding. I know you can hold your liquor even better than me.”

Hux sniffed, taking another hearty sip of his drink. “Naturally. There’s a lot _more_ of me to get drunk.”

“And to love.” Kylo’s free hand bridged the gap between their chairs, settling on Hux’s forearm. Despite the corniness of the line driving him to roll his eyes, Hux enjoyed the feeling of his husband’s strong, affectionate grip all the same. 

“Ah! There we go!” Kylo blurted out suddenly, interrupting a long moment of warm silence. Hux lifted his eyes up above the tops of the dark trees hemming in their cottage to find the night sky suddenly alight with a flurry of green and gold sparkles. Hux gasped. Kylo had alluded to such a display earlier in the evening, when he’d explained how the local fae of the forest bade farewell to the old year and rang in the new—but seeing it was an entirely different matter. It was like fireworks, but one hundred times more breathtaking and magical than anything the human hand could hope to craft. 

“They’re going to start the count down,” Kylo murmured out of the corner of his mouth, gripping Hux’s hand. “Come on. Up.” He encouraged Hux to rise to his feet, getting a better view of the show. 

Hux didn’t understand the symbols and runes dazzling through the air amidst explosions of light that danced against the dark sky, but he assumed they must be some kind of numbers. It made sense. Each new rune that flashes over the forest had its own color and theme—one a lurid purple surrounded by a crown of blooming flowers, the next a vibrant red encircled by a herd of galloping stags, followed by a burst of brilliant blue swarmed by a school of silvery fish—and lit up the area beautifully, the festive ballet leaving not a single leaf nor blade of grass not touched by its joyous brilliance. 

Hux watched, entranced, hardly remembering to take a sip of his rum. He felt as if he was in a dream just then, absorbed in this wonderful display, this magical tradition of the forest that had become his home over the past year. 

And yet, as the show rose to its climax, as the sky filled with even more sparkles and bursts of color and lavish spells bringing images of plants and animals and mythical beasts to live before his very eyes, Hux looked away. He turned away from the glowing presentation, now inflamed in brilliant gold around the final rune, and instead looked at Kylo.

The witch was entranced by the show, his brown eyes wide and reflecting the lights in the sky, soft but delighted smile on his face. He looked so innocent, in that moment, wonder in his expression reminding Hux again of how lucky he was. How scarcely more than a year ago, Kylo had found him—unhappy, alone, and whip-thin to boot. The Hux from then would probably look on who he was now with confusion and horror, maybe even disgust—but he’d never felt happier with himself or his lifestyle. And all of it was thanks to Kylo. All of it was thanks to the fact that, for the first time in years, someone had decided to take the effort to love him.

And so, when the fae shot up their final spells, the bombastic grand finale to invite the new year to the forest, instead of watching, Hux leaned over and pressed his lips to Kylo’s.

Any murmur of surprise Kylo made at the sudden kiss was quickly stifled. Hux closed his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth of his husband’s lips, the taste of buttered rum and the gingerbread cookies they’d shared earlier still lingering there. For a moment, Hux totally forgot himself, enjoying the feeling, the tenderness of the kiss, before he shyly pulled back, cheeks pink from more than just the cold.

“I... _um_ …” Hux faltered when he noticed the look of confusion on Kylo’s face, the dying embers of the grand finale still dancing on his pale, dappled skin. “Sorry, I...I just thought…one of those silly human traditions, to…” Hux swallowed, nervously fiddling with his mug. “To kiss the one you love at midnight.”

Kylo blinked placidly.

“Why do humans do that?”

Truth be told, Hux didn’t know the exact origin, so he shrugged. “Not sure. Perhaps it’s considered good luck?” He felt a little bit silly, now. He’d distracted Kylo from the fae’s performance, and for what? They’d kissed each other dozens of times over the past year, there wasn’t anything special about—

Hux gasped, nearly dropping his mug when Kylo surged forward, wrapping his arms around Hux’s neck and kissing him firmly on the lips. But his surprise passed quickly, and he melted into the kiss, soft belly pressed up against Kylo’s hard abdomen as he hugged him close. 

Kylo smirked softly when he drew back from the kiss, keeping their foreheads resting together as his dark, merry eyes locked with Hux’s. 

“You’re all the good luck I could ever need, Armie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
